The Delinquent and The Prince
by vanillaszthevampire
Summary: AU School Fic! What happens when the handsome school prince and student council president offers the school's biggest delinquent a place in the council? What happens when said president refuses to take no for an answer, and will get him to join the council by any means necessary? KxZ ZxK
1. Chapter 1

**The Delinquent and The Prince**

* * *

_**This is an AU school fic!**_

_**Summary: **_**What happens when the handsome school prince and student council president offers the school's biggest delinquent a place in the council? What happens when said president refuses to take no for an answer, and will get him to join the council by any means necessary? KxZ ZxK**

**warning M/M slash! Don't like don't read!**

**Rated M just to be safe! (Zero has quite the potty mouth)  
**

**So this is my first attempt at an M/M pairing so don't flame me too hard! :$  
**

**Pairings: KanamexZero **

**with hints of: ShikixTakuma, KainxAido, KainxRuka, and maybe even a little RukaxRima and YukixYori hmm…we'll see. ;)**

**So I've been toying with this idea for a while now, because what's hotter than vampires and student council's? ;) Character's may be a bit OOC but I'll do my best! So, just so you know, in this world, humans are already aware of vampire's existence, so they mostly co-exist in harmony. (most of the time ;P) It'll mostly be school-centric, but of course they'll still be the usual "vampire problems" that always seem to arise.**

**I'm only going to do the disclaimer once so: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS!**

**Just warning you now, updates may be a little slow but I'll try and post as frequently as possible! Also, since I'm rushing to post, there'll probably some spelling and grammar errors, sorry! Okay, enough of my rambling, here goes!... ;D**

**P.s: Just so you're not confused:**_ "thoughts are in italics" _"speaking is normal"

* * *

**_Chapter 1- First Impressions_**

Kaname Kuran shielded his chocolate-colored eyes from the sun as his dark limo pulled up to the side of the school. Even with his sunglasses on, and the tinted windows, his eyes still felt somewhat sensitive to the sun. _"Must be the pureblood genes."_he sighed as his chauffer opened the door for him and he gracefully slipped out of the car.

He supposed he had better get used to it, after all, even though this was technically a vampire school, the vampire council had long decided to accept the human lifestyle and best adopt their customs in order to better co-exist peacefully. That was just one of the many rules that had been agreed upon in the ancient treaty so long ago.

Shaking his head of all thoughts on the past, he brought his mind back to the predicament at hand, which was getting used to going to school during the day, and once he finished transferring into the dorms; sleeping at night.

Sighing once more, he gracefully walked up the steps and made his way to the Headmaster Chairman's office, trying to ignore the gaping looks he got followed by the shrill squeals and giggles.

He resisted rolling his eyes. He was used to humans fawning over him, but he had somewhat hoped that going to a vampire school would be different. "Ofcource it's not." He muttered to himself. In fact it was seemingly worse.

He forgot how much _"Respect"_vampires had for purebloods, needless to say he wouldn't be making any friends anytime soon since they would all be too scared of "being disrespectful" to approach him.

Not that it matters per say, he already had a tight group of the only friends he needed. And although they annoyingly still talked to him with a little too much awe and respect, they were essentially one of the reasons he had came to this school at all.

For the first couple years, he had been too busy running around handling pureblood duties and attending meetings that he didn't get to go to this school with the rest of his friends.

That didn't stop them from staying in maybe a little "too much" contact with him, and explaining every detail of their lives spent inside the walls of this majestic Academy.

A faint smile flickered to his lips as he thought of Takuma and Aido, both of whom had been the ones who called him the most frequently. Takuma, because he was his best friend out of the group, and the most easily excited, and Aido because he figured he needed someone to whine to, and no one else was probably putting up with him.

He chuckled to himself as he thought of a very pouty Aido when he told him he wouldn't be attending with them until much later. That wasn't to say that he didn't miss all of his tight-knit group. In fact he was a little surprised himself at how anxious he was of seeing their eager faces once more.

He unconsciously quickened his step as he reached the door to the Chairman's office. When his hand finally reached the door knob, he had to mentally calm himself, and remind himself that it wasn't very _'pureblood' _of him to act excited. Once he was sure his expression was cool and collected, he swung open the door and stepped inside.

"Kaname-kun! How wonderful to see you again!" Smiled the Chairman excitedly.

Kaname smiled as he took in the presence of the familiar looking man sitting behind a white-oak desk. His long hair tied neatly into a ponytail, and his glasses reflecting the sun that streamed in from his window. With such a goofy smile etched on his face, it was hard to believe this man was the headmaster of the school, not to mention one of the strongest and most powerful ex-hunters ever lived!

"Chairman Cross, it's nice to see you too."

"How are you, and how is your sister? Dear little Yuuki! I'm sure she's grown so much since I've last seen her! Such a shame she won't be joining you at this time."

"I am well thank you. And yes it is unfortunate but she is spending some much needed time at another Academy that teaches proper etiquette for purebloods."

"Ahh." The Chairman replied in understanding. The last time he had seen poor Yuuki she was somewhat of a clumsy tomboy, and as cute as he found her, he understood it wasn't typically the way a _'pureblood'_was to act.

Seeing the chairman's thoughtful expression, Kaname hurriedly continued "but she will be joining me here shortly once all of her training is done."

"How nice!"

After some polite small talk, Chairman Cross ushered Kaname into a plush chair situated across from his desk.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here, but before I continue any further, I suppose we should wait for the remaining guests to arrive."

"Guests?" Asked Kaname raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I assure you they are quite excited to see you. In fact I'm sure I can hear them coming now."

Kaname had to suppress a smirk. He was sure the so-called "guests" were the very people he had just been thinking about.

"KANAME-SAMAAAAAAA!"

The door suddenly burst open and his circle of friends came pouring in. Ofcource Aido could be heard from outside the door before he even entered! The others at least tried to stop themselves before crowding him, but the look of joy that was there was hard to hide from their faces. He couldn't help but feel a little warm inside and let slip a tiny genuine smile. (And a _genuine smile _was a rare site indeed, only for the privilege of his very inner circle to see.)

Once the group had quieted down, the Chairman gestured for them all to take a seat as somehow more chairs had appeared while they were immersed in the little "reunion." Clearing his throat, the Chairman started again.

"So if we could get right to the point, the reason I called you all here is because I've chosen the lot of you to be the first official members of the student council!"

There was a stunned silence before Kaname finally spoke up somewhat nervously.

"Student Council?"

"YES! It's actually been something I've been meaning to do for a while now, but there just wasn't a candidate who could properly fulfill the role of School President…until now ofcource."

"Ofcource! Kaname-sama is clearly the perfect person! No one else could take that place!" Yelled Aido practically jumping out of his seat.

Cross was simply amused at his enthusiasm, especially when Kaname gave him a cold glare to sit back in his seat and be quiet. He continued

"Actually, the more candidates I went through, the more I realized how perfect you all would be for the jobs. However, the student Council essentially is what helps run the entire school smoothly, it is quite a lot of responsibility, and would be a lot of hard work. It is certainly no easy task, so if any of you are not up for the job I completely understand-"

Before he could say anymore, he was promptly cut off by Aido who was once again jumping out of his seat.

"TOO MUCH WORK?! HA! We can take on anything if it is to help Kaname-sama!"

Realizing he was speaking out of turn again, his face went pale and he quickly sat back down. One scolding from Kaname was bad enough, he didn't want to be told twice. All eyes of his circle was on him.

Kaname knew they were waiting for his answer first before they agreed themselves. Kaname sighed, he had a lot on his plate already! But he supposed it was part of his duty as a pureblood to keep the vampires in line anyway, so putting a title on it such as "president" wouldn't really make too much of a difference.  
Plus it was a good idea to whip the school into shape. Especially before his darling little sister Yuuki would attend.

"Since it's a personal request from you Cross-san, I will happily oblige. Thank you for the honor." He replied politely.  
The rest of the group seemed to relax that Kaname had agreed. They actually loved the idea of being on student council!

"Wonderful! I'm sure you'll make me proud." Cross replied nodding to Kaname.

"Now then, as for your roles, Kaname-kun will be the School President, Ichijou-kun will be the vice pres, Hanabusa-kun will be the accountant, Akatsuki-kun the security, Toya-kun the school treasurer, Senri–kun will be in charge of all publicity, and finally Souen-kun will be the secretary."  
Everyone seemed more or less happy with their jobs.

"Oh! And before you, go make sure to pick up your new uniforms!"

"New uniforms?" Asked Takuma an excited smile painting his face.

"Yes! All members of the student council are required to wear a special uniform so that students can easily recognize you if they need any help."

He left the room for a moment and then strided back in carrying the same uniforms they originally owned, but this time in a stunning brilliant shade of white. Takuma excitedly was the first to grab his new gleaming white uniform.

"Thank you very much Cross-san!"

"Of course of course!" He said waving it off. "Now just don't wear them yet until I can formally announce your new positions to the school in the assembly tomorrow."

They all agreed and so a beaming Cross sent them back to class, leaving Kaname and the headmaster alone once more.

"So if that would be all…"

"Actually, I was hoping for one more member to join the council. I'm not sure what he would do, but I'm sure you could find something for him. Ofcource the problem would be getting him to agree to join in the first place…"

The Chairman mumbled the last part, and seemed to be deep in thought when the door un expectedly banged open.

"What did you want now Cross?" Asked an agitated yet somewhat melodious voice form the door way.

"Ah! Zero, just the person we were talking about! Come in, come in! Zero I would like you to meet the new school president Kaname Kuran. Kaname-kun, this is my son Zero Kiryu."

Kaname turned around to observe the student who was leaning in the door frame. His breath almost hitched in his throat as he took in the beautiful angel who stood before him. He had silver hair as if it had been dipped in moonlight, and piercing lilac eyes that seemed to look into his soul. Finally breaking eye contact, he took in his, multiple ear piercings, strange tattoo on the side of his neck, his un-buttoned uniform and his slouched body posture with his arms crossed angrily against his chest. The first word that came to mind was rebel. Although he looked around a year younger than him, his whole look screamed rebellion and he had no doubt that this troubled teen was definitely a handful.

_"Zero Kiryu…why does that name seem familiar?"_Wondered Kaname. Suddenly 2 different memories hit him at the same time.

One thought being some information he had heard about long ago about the unfortunate incident with the Kiryu Clan family. And the second thought being some of the annoying phone conversations with Aido consisting of him ranting about a certain 'delinquent' who gets away with everything because he's the Chairman's adopted son. He couldn't exactly say he was surprised that they were both the same person.

Kaname quickly stopped his rambling train of thoughts when he realized that neither one of them had moved since their awkward introduction. Kaname, being the gentleman he was took his hand out first intending for a shake.

"Nice to meet you Kiryu-kun." Zero however just looked at him coldly before completely ignoring him and stomping right past him and up to the Chairman's desk.

"I'm not your damn son so stop calling me that. Now what did you want?" He glared.

The Chairman merely smiled as if this was completely normal occurrence (and judging by Zero's attitude Kaname wouldn't be surprised if it was) before saying "Well I was hoping you would join the student Council, I think it would be good for you."

Zero stared blankly at the Chairman for a couple of seconds as if to process what was being asked.

Before snapping "Now why the hell would I want to do that?!" Without another word (but a few more death glares) He stomped out of the office slamming the door so loudly behind him that a picture frame on the Chairman's desk ended up falling down.

Kaname stood in place in somewhat shock before hesitantly turning back to the chairman, not exactly how to react. The Chairman just smiled his easy going smile and said "Yep, so that's my Zero."

* * *

After a couple hours of getting settled into his dorm, and getting the proper feel of all his whereabouts throughout the school, Kaname finally headed to class. The chatter instantly died down as he entered the room.

"Kuran-sama." They all murmured in union and bowed slightly before waiting for their leader to take their seat, before they slowly turned back to their conversations.

"See?" He got a gleeful look from Takuma and a small nudge

"You're already acting like a president!"

Kaname sighed in return and ran his slim fingers through his hair but said nothing in response. _"This was clearly a vampire school."_ He thought to himself.

The school was a cross between a High school and a University, and had students who looked anywhere between 13-25.  
This was because; apart from the few odd humans here and there, (who were either geniuses or had some sort of hidden talent if they were accepted into this school) This was mostly a vampire school.

The problem with that, was that once could never tell a vampires real age based on appearance. For example, a 14 year-old looking vampire may have been as old as 200 years! so they could not very well place them in a lower age class. This was why each class had a numerous variety of students. Age didn't matter, neither did social class after the chairman insisted that every student be treated fairly, and be given the chance to have equal rights. Students were sorted into classes by their level of skills, intellect, and other qualities.

Needless to say in a school of super genius vampires all having the incredible strength and abilities, it was extremely difficult to be sorted into class A. The top of the top. Even with the huge number of student in the school, class A was fairly small, and consisted of mostly noble class vampires. It was however no surprise that this was the class Kaname was immediately put into.

Kaname being a pureblood could have very well made a new class all on his own. He knew his skills would out do anyone in the school. He wasn't trying to be arrogant about it, it was simply a fact that purebloods had a power no other vampire cold possess. He didn't mind at all though, he was happy to be in the same class as all his friends, and as a pureblood he knew it was his duty to look out for them and all other vampires at this school. He was however surprised to see that Zero-Kiryu was also in the class. He was even more surprised when Aido took the words right out of his mouth!

"What's he doing here?" Aido asked coldly.

Takuma smiled oblivious to the sudden tension and replied "Silly! He's always been in our class! You probably just never noticed since he never really shows up for class."

His voice dropped to a whisper as he continued "The teacher's probably wouldn't put up with it if he didn't always score so high on tests."

Aido snorted. "Ha! The teacher's only put up with it because he's the Headmaster's son! Adopted or not, all the teachers know that Chairman wouldn't allow them to expel his 'precious baby' even if he is a disgusting level D!"

Takuma shook his head softly, "I don't think that's it. It's quite amazing really, he never shows up for a single class, then randomly comes to school on tests days and always ends up getting a near perfect score! Just goes to show he really does deserve to be in class A." Takuma finished.

Aido just rolled his eyes. "No, it just goes to show that the teachers clearly let him get away with cheating."

The 3 were so into their discussion they hadn't even noticed Zero walk straight up to them. Clearing his throat and almost making the 2 jump, he gave a bone chilling glare at Aido before promptly pointing his gaze towards Kaname.

"You're in my seat." He growled.

The whole class fell silent. No one ever dared to talk to any pureblood let alone Kaname that way.

"No one talks to Kaname-sama that way!" Yelled Aido, and a few other vampires in the class all abruptly stood up as if ready to pounce and attack on Zero.

Kaname merely waved his hand meaning for all the vampires to stay seated. Aido didn't like it, but it was Kaname's orders after all. So he reluctantly took a seat and glared back at zero who was pointedly ignoring him. This of course only made him even more mad. There was so much tension in the room that Takuma decided to hesitantly speak up.

"Zero-kun, I know you usually sit in this seat, but would it be possible to perhaps sit in another chair?"

Zero only glared in his direction, obviously ticked off that he had used his first name so casually.

"Why should I?" He growled.

"Oh please you don't even show up to class as it is! What right do you have to claim a seat?!" Yelled Aido, not being able to stop himself to defend Kaname.

Kaname, had been watching this whole thing unfold with somewhat of a smirk and amusement clearly shining in his eyes. He cut everyone off with quick hand gesture and finally looked up to meet the piercing lilac eyes of zero Kiryu.

"My apologies Kiryu-kun." He said smoothly, before sliding out of the chair and gliding over to the desk directly behind him.

"Tch." Zero grunted before sitting in his normal window seat.

The entire class was quiet in disbelief. _"Kaname was actually letting this level D speak to him that way?!"_They all wondered in awe, and had a good reason to. Kaname had never had anyone ever talked to him that way with such disrespect! It was…refreshing. Besides, it's not like he wasn't surprised, considering that a pureblood murdered his family,

_"It's no wonder he had harbored such a hatred. But still_…" he mused._ "Zero Kiryu intrigues me…" _The corner of his lips turned up in the smallest of smiles.  
Yes, Kaname had a feeling that being in the same class with Zero would prove to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

_**Soooo...what do you think so far? good start? :]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Delinquent and the Prince**

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Venting**_

****** time skip******

Zero lay on his back on the roof soaking up the sunshine. Unlike most vampires, he liked the feel of sunlight on his skin. It made him feel human.

A light breeze rustled his hair and he could hear the chirping of birds in the background. It would be a perfect place for nap….if he didn't have to hear the obnoxious screams and squeals coming from the front of the school.

"_That could only mean one thing…the student Council had arrived." _

It had been exactly 2 months since the chairman had made the announcement about the the new student council, and since then every girl in the school went absolutely insane every time they saw any of the student council members. It was especially hectic in the mornings because the entire group of student council members would all walk together down to the student council room.

Even Zero had to admit, that with their exceptionally good looks and gleaming white uniforms, they really did stand out from everyone else. Especially when they all walked together like that, he was sure they could turn even the coldest person into a screaming fan girl. Anyone except him ofcource.

He hated the whole group! As far as he's concerned, all of them were arrogant bastards who didn't really give a damn about the school. The screams got louder , and although each member had their fans, (especially Aido who they nicknamed Idol-sempai) The loudest cheers were always for none other than the "School Prince" aka the President himself.

"Kaname-Kuran." Zero spat the name out like it was venom.

He hated him more than all the others. They were all so full of themselves and so incredibly fake! he disliked the whole group of members, and didn't find the need to put up with them, or fawn over them like the rest of the school. But the most annoying thing of them all was that Kaname was constantly following him around asking him to join the school council! He was used to everyone either ignoring him or being too scared to actually talk to him, so he had no idea how to handle the bastard who kept following him around acting like he cared! !

"Me be a part of the obnoxious student council?! HA! No way in hell."

He had far better things to do in his life. Besides, he was busy enough as it is! Most faculty thought he was just the typical delinquent skipping class because he couldn't care less. And maybe that was partly true, but mostly it was because he was too busy! He had secretly taken a job and it was taken up all his free time! He didn't want to do it, especially since he usually ended up having to work late night shifts, and sneaking out of the dorms was a pain, but he needed the money! There was no way he was going to ask Cross for some.

The Chairman had done too much for him already! Taking him in and raising him as one of his own, paying all the schooling fees for this expensive school, and most importantly providing him with all the blood tablets he needed!

Zero was no fool. He knew the blood tablets were EXPENSIVE, and normally only a luxury noble vampires could afford. And he knew that the Chairman was doing everything he could for Zero. Which was why he decided he would not trouble him anymore than necessary. He would not ask him for money. Because if he did, then he would have to tell him that his body completely rejected the pills, and he had been paying for some ridiculously expensive medicine from some shady pharmacy that quieted his symptoms of bloodlust.

Even if it was just for a little while. No, if he did that he would just become more troublesome. The last thing Zero wanted was to become more of a bother. He had already tried distancing himself from the Chairman, but he was sure Cross was still getting suspicious!

"I guess I'd just have to hide it more."

Hearing the sound of the first bell ringing, he moved to get up but quickly layed back down as a wave of dizziness overcame him. Dizzy spells, double vision, and migraines. Those were the side effects for the medication he had been taking. Top that with his bloodlust, and it was amazing Zero was still standing!

"Oh god the bloodlust!" He moaned just thinking about it!

Every time it happened it got worse. The pain, the way his heart beat so erratically he was sure it was going to stop, how every muscle in his body clenched and he felt the dull ache in his every bone, his jaw throbbed painfully as his fangs slowly and excruciatingly broke through his gums, and finally his burning throat. Screaming for something to drink as if his very soul was set on fire. No. He would never tell anyone about what he felt. This was his problem, and his alone.

There would be no need to freak out the Chairman, or anyone else. If that meant skipping class every single day then so be it. Although with this many frequent attacks, he had no clue how longer he would be able to keep this hidden.

Feeling the last of his dizziness subside, he trudged sluggishly to class.

* * *

Zero clomped into class late, earning the death glares from many students as he slid into his usual seat near the window. Kaname sat in his usual seat directly behind him, observing the rest of the class as a good president should.

He noticed that Zero seemed a little paler than usual, and took in the dark circles under his eyes.

"_Is he not getting enough sleep?" _He wondered.

Zero however didn't even realize he was being studied. He barely paid attention in class since he was busy going over his work schedule in his head.

"_Okay, I need to be at the restaurant for 6:00. If I sneak out of my dorms before then it should be no problem. The only problem would be sneaking back since my shift won't end till 12!"_

He was so thinking so furiously he barely noticed the bell ring signaling the end of class. Jumping out of his seat, he rushed to leave the emptying class before Kaname could bother him with more requests about the student council.

Zero normally ate his lunch alone on the roof or somewhere outside, however he was disappointed to see that the sunshine from earlier had disappeared completely and it was now raining heavily.

"Just great." He moaned.

He dreaded rainy days because it meant he would actually have to go to the caf to eat his lunch! He sighed and dejectedly made his way to the caf.

* * *

Kaname was sitting at the head table surrounded by his Student council. They usually ate their lunch in the student council office, but every once in a while they were required to eat with the rest of the school as to not seem so aloof, and more a part of the rest of the student body.

At least the fan girls (and boys!) had the decency not to crowd them when they were eating. Instead there was a steady hum of hush whispers as they were all giggling and (not so discreetly) taking pictures of them eating their lunch.

Kaname really didn't see what the big deal was, he was just eating… he also didn't understand why their table was decorated as if they were in a fancy 5 star restaurant. He suppressed a sigh. He suppose he should be completely used to all the attention and special treatment but deep down it still kind of irked him. He picked up a crystal goblet of water and popped a blood tablet in before elegantly sipping it and watching to see how the rest of the table was reacting.

Takuma seemed to be getting just as frazzled as he was feeling, but you wouldn't be able to notice unless you really looked. Sure enough his normal effortlessly cheerful smile was seemed to be looking a little forced, and permenantly frozen on his face.

Hiding a chuckle, he noticed Shiki was also looking at Takuma. Shiki actually looked concerned for his dear friend Takuma, although one again you had tor really know him to be able to tell any difference from his passive expressionless face.

Ruka along with Rima and Kain seemed to be completely ignoring their surrounding and were calm and neutral as if this was completely normal. (Granted it had been like this for so long, it kind of was normal)

Finally there was Aido who was enjoying sucking up every last bit of attention. Kaname watched amused as Aido dramatically took a big bite of an apple letting the juice dribble down his chin before seductively licking his lips, earning a nose bleed and a loud "KYAAAAA!" from most of the closest tables surrounding them.

Suddenly the whispers quieted down for a second before buzzing even louder than before. Kaname turned his head to see where all the attention was going and was surprised to see Zero walking in. It was apparent by the loud whispers and dirty looks that he does not come to the caf often. In fact, come to think of it, Kaname had barely seen Zero enter the caf in his 2 months of being here!

Zero's scowl was perfectly etched on his face as he slid into a table at the corner. One brave student who was also sitting at the table tried to make small talk, but he was instantly shut up with the death glare and killing aura being admitted from Zero. The poor underclassman squeaked before fiercely apologizing and scooting as far away from Zero as possible.

"It's that stupid D again!" growled Aido,

Kaname was slightly surprised when Ruka agreed with Aido seeing as they're usually constantly at each other's throats.

"He's a nuisance he should do everyone a favor and just die."

Kaname raised an eyebrow, and gave Ruka a dissaproving look which made her blush lightly and then quickly stop talking.

"_That was kind of harsh."_ Thought Kaname. "I'm going to go say hello." Said Kaname, a faint twinkle in his eye.

The rest of the group didn't even bother a gasp, they were used to Kaname's weird interest in the student. Most figured it was because Kaname loved a challenge, and Zero was definitely the very definition.

"I just don't get why you bother giving him the time of day!" Whined Aido burning with jealousy that someone like Zero could capture the attention of someone as magnificent as Kaname!

"Simple, he…amuses me."

Satisfied with the response Aido nodded thinking that Kaname meant he was pretty fun to make fun of. Kaname on the other hand was amused for a totally different reason.

He himself had no idea why he was infatuated with Zero, but he found himself thinking about him more and more. Thinking about the times he had teased the ex-human making him flush lightly, or anytime he could get him to make an expression other than a scowl.

Yes, Kaname indeed liked a challenge to distract him from his daily life, he had even started to think of his life as a game of chess. And with Zero, he just may make for an interesting game.

Oh yes, Kaname was defiantly going to have some fun. Ignoring the looks and gasps of the student around him, he calmly walked over to where Zero was sitting. Before sliding into a seat directly opposite him.

"Good Afternoon Kiryu-kun." He said politely.

Zero startled, by the sudden proximity. Glared back.

"What the fuck do you want?" He spat viscously.

Kaname only smirked before leaning in so close their faces were inches apart, he then whispered seductively in his ear "Isn't It obvious? I want you."

Kaname was pleased with the reaction when Zero blushed, his ears turning a light pink, while his face looking like it was in shock. He seemed to quickly get a hold of himself before banging his palms down on the table (earning a few startled jumps from the eaves dropping students trying to listen in on the conversation)

" I told you I'm not joining you're stupid council!" He yelled, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"Who said I was talking about the council hmmm?" He said seductively once more.

Zero abruptly stood up before screeching "FUCK OFF!" and storming out of the caf leaving Kaname along with his forgotten lunch on the table.

* * *

Zero was beyond pissed. He was so sick and tired of that Pureblood bastard mocking him! He needed to vent and he knew exactly how to do it. He walked right into the large immaculate gym, and made his way past the arena, past the swimming pool, and towards one of the doors leading to the target ranges. He banged open the door earning a startled look from the occupants currently using the room.

"Hey, this is a closed practice, no one's allowed in here unless on the team." Called a student with his back to the door whom Zero assumed to be the captain.

As soon as said captain turned around his eyes bulged.

"s-sorry Z-Zero-san I t-t-thought you were someone e-else!" He stuttered. Obviously fearing for his life.

"Tch."

Zero just pushed past him and made his way towards the storage lockers. He waited impatiently for the Captain to follow.

"I want my gun." He said pointly.

"Y-yes ofcource!"

The captain hurriedly walked over and took out a ring of keys from his pocket, he quickly opened Zero's locker, and Zero snatched the small bundle that was wrapped in silver silk.

"Uhm Zero-san, I know I've mentioned this before, but the shooting club [[sorry I don't know what it's actually called when you professionally shoot stuff as a sport]] or even the archery club would love if you would join and-!" He abruptly stopped talking when Zero turned menacingly towards him.

"_Clearly this was not the time to try that argument again. "_ Thought the Captain worriedly. "_By the looks of it, Zero is an worse mood than usual, in fact it looks like it's taking him everything he has not to shoot me down right here!" _Eyes widening the captain decided it would be best to leave Zero alone, and he quickly ended practice early and ushered his teammates out of the shooting range so Zero could be left alone.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Zero breathed a sigh of relief. He un wrapped the silver silk gently revealing his most prize possession; The Bloody Rose. It was a gleaming silver gun he had received back in his hunter days. Of course weapons were not allowed in the school, but the the Chairman had assured him it would be safely locked up with the rest of the weapons used in sports.

The gun felt cold around his hand as he gripped it tightly. It just seemed to mold so perfectly in his hands, that he forgot how much he missed having it around. Breathing out a happy sigh. He got into position, coked the gun, took aim, and fired, earning a perfect hit dead on the bulls eye.

Zero didn't know how long he stayed in that room shooting again and again, enjoying the ringing of the echo made as the bullet soared through the air.

At some point the head coach came in, but gave a nod to Zero and let him continue. The coach was used to Zero by now, as he often ditched class to practice his shooting.

Kaname had slipped in through the shooting range doors when no one was looking. Making sure to hide his aura so Zero wouldn't notice, he crouched behind some crates and watched fascinated as Zero fired shot after shot.

Kaname couldn't help but think he looked…beautiful. His silver hair sticking lightly to his face, while His lilac eyes narrowed and calculated as he was estimating the distance. He had taken off his jacket, so his body shimmered with a light glimmer of sheen and perspiration. His tone muscles showing through his shirt.

Kaname gulped then held back a gasp as felt a stirring between his legs. He couldn't believe he had just gotten…turned on by Zero! What was wrong with him?! Shaking his head he quickly escaped un noticed and made it back to the Council Room.

* * *

_**OMG! I am baffled by the response and the amount of views this has gotten! Thank you so much! As a present I tried to update this chapter quickly so I hope you enjoy! I'll be updating my other stories next so the next chapter may not come as quick but please bear with me! *hugs!* :]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Delinquent and The Prince**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Blackmail**_

* * *

Kaname swiftly entered the SC room and slipped calmly in to his seat at the head of the table.

"Are we ready to start?" he asked smoothly.

"Haaaaaaaaai!"

They all took their respective seats at their desks, and turned to face Kaname. As per routine, Takuma cleared his throat and started to read out the schedule for their meeting.

" Well first thing's first, we need to come up with a theme for this year's school festival, as well as start organizing it. Also, we have to double check to make sure the budget is in order for all the schools clubs…"

Kaname shifted his gaze out the window has Takuma droned on. He knew this stuff was important, after all this was his job, but he just couldn't get the silver-haired, lilac-eyed picture of beauty out of his head! Suddenly his attention snapped forward as he caught something Takuma was saying.

"…and finally we have to deal with the serious problem of students breaking curfew! There have been way too many students recently who have been caught sneaking out of their dorms! We need to be more careful. They really need to take this seriously, so we should inform them that the next student who gets caught will get a punishment."

Kaname couldn't help his eyes light up at that. He had been suspicious for a while now that a certain silver head had been somehow managing to slip out of the dorms un noticed. This would be the perfect opportunity to catch him in the act!

* * *

Zero checked the time. It was 5:00, perfect time to leave for his job. Stuffing his work uniform in his back pack, he quickly exited the dorm and waked swiftly down the hall way.

"Going somewhere Kiryu-kun?"

Almost Jumping, Zero hadn't noticed the pureblood who was casually leaning against the wall.

"_Damn pureblood must be hiding his aura otherwise there's no way I wouldn't have been able to detect him!" _Thought Zero while scowling. "So what if I am? It's not any of your business now is it?" He said huffly as he quickened his pace.

"Indeed it isn't. I just thought I'd remind you to make sure to be back by the 10:00 curfew." Replied Kaname calmly as he fell into step behind Zero.

Zero's eyebrow twitched slightly. Of course he had no intention of coming back before curfew. His shift wouldn't be ending until 2 hours after that! Not that Kaname would need to know about it.

So instead Zero just turned to look at him. "What are you following me now?" He asked getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"Not at all. We are simply heading in the same direction. Speaking of, here's my stop." Kaname stopped walking as soon as they had gotten to the school gates. "I'll be seeing you…Kiryu-kun." He said softly.

Zero just gave him a strange look before taking off into town.

"Talking with that damn pureblood better not have gotten me late!" He said while quickening his pace to a light jog.

Soon enough Zero arrived at the restaurant where he worked. The place was an Italian restaurant called _Mario's_ and Zero had recently gotten a job waiting tables. His manager Kaito greeted him at the door.

"Hey Zero, here on time for once I see! You better go get changed we're busy today."

Zero nodded and quickly went to the back rooms to slip on his uniform. He didn't particularly like waiting tables, especially since he was usually waiting on stuck up nobles or aristocrats. Not to mention there was always a chance of someone from the school showing up. But a job was a job and his manager was pretty understanding when it came to things like that. Kaito often let Zero have double shifts since he knew he needed the money. Although he could still be a bit of a hard head. Speaking of said manager, Kaito knocked on the outside of the door and told Zero to hurry up. Zero quickly complied.

* * *

It was a little after 12 and Zero was exhausted. His last patrons had been unbelievably obnoxious and it had taken every ounce of will power Zero had just to not snap on them! Then after all that, they hadn't even left him at a tip!

"Ungrateful sons of bitches!" Zero muttered to himself.

Kaito who had been Zero rant just shook his head. "Zero you can head back now, don't worry about finishing up I'll handle it."

Zero smiled his thanks and was grateful he would be able to leave. Even though he had never been caught coming back late before, his conversation with Kaname earlier kept running through his head. He decided to be extra careful when sneaking back to his dorms. It was after all 2 hours past curfew.

Zero walked silently in the night trying to ignore the slight chill from the breeze. Rubbing his arms from the cold, he groaned in frustration when he felt a raindrop fall on him. In a few minutes it was pouring and he was soaked!

"It's just not my day." He murmured to himself as he ran a hand through his slick bangs and pushed them out of his face.

He didn't realize how true those words would be until he got back to the school gate and stopped dead in his tracks. There, leaning against the wall, standing like a model, under a midnight black umbrella, looking as cool and composed as ever, was the last person Zero wanted to see. Kaname Kuran.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" Zero spluttered.

Kaname, as calmly as ever walked up to Zero till he was holding the umbrella over the both of him. With a smug smile he said

"As School President I am merely here to enforce our new rule that any student caught leaving or coming back after curfew…"

Kaname leaned in so close to Zero that his hot breath tickled his ear.

"…will be punished." He said seductively, causing an involuntarily shudder from zero.

Zero tried to shove Kaname back but his strength couldn't match up to that of a pureblood.

"Stop playing around Kuran!"

"Hmm? Who says I'm playing?" He asked teasingly pulling Zero closer to him.

Zero tried not to show it but we was starting to get a little freaked out. Kaname sensing Zero's discomfort gently pulled away

"So kitten, why don't you tell me where you were tonight?"

"K-KITTEN?!" Zero exclaimed while turning a deep shade of red.

Kaname just smirked clearly enjoying Zero's reaction.

"You can do whatever you want but I'm not telling you shit!" Barked Zero.

"Oh? Anything?" He asked smiling evilly.

Zero gulped, and decided that was a very poor choice of words.

"I'll tell you what Kitten, I won't tell anyone about this, it'll be our little secret,"

At this point Kaname leaned in again and stared into the wide and beautiful lilac eyes that were just inches apart from his own.

"…but you'll owe me one." He said with a wink.

Kaname then pulled away completely and calmly walking back to the dorms as if nothing ever happened. Leaving Zero to stand shocked in the rain staring at the back of the vampire as it gradually disappeared in the distance.

* * *

_**Heehee! So what do you think of our flirty little Kaname and our hot-tempered Zero? What do you think Kaname's going to want in return for keeping Zero's secret? Aha! Well you shall find out soon :)**_

_**Thanks again so much for those who viewed, followed and favourited! *HUGS!* Special shout out to all those who reviewed! You guys are the best!**_

_****__******All responses to my lovely reviews is on the new REVIEWERS PAGE! So go check it out if you're looking for my reply! xoxo :]**_

_**Love you all and will try to update all my stories soon! :D  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Delinquent and the Prince**

_**Chapter 4 – a Waiter in Hell**_

* * *

Zero moaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly before shutting off his alarm that was ringing loudly in his ears. He had tossed and turned all night, un able to get Kaname's haunting words out of his mind about him _"owing him" _and then when he had finally fallen asleep he had a nightmare about Kaname asking him to pay him back in terms of sexual favors!

Zero shuddered and blushed darkly._ "That would be just like the pervert to ask him something like that! Even in my dreams he stalks me!" _Zero huffed frustratedly and shivered again when he tried to wonder what the real Kaname would ask of him.

The worst part is, he never seemed to act creepy in front of anyone else but him! Oh no, to everyone else he was the perfect gentlemen, a real life prince charming. So no one would ever believe him if he said that he was really some sort of pervert!

Zero sighed once more before tiredly pushing himself out of bed.

He almost flopped back down when he felt an intense pain spreading like poison through his body.

"_Bloodlust." _He thought angrily before reaching out to his bed side table and pulling a small bottle of tablets from one of the drawers.

He quickly swallowed one of the pills and sighed as the pain dimmed down to a dull throb. He looked down into his nearly empty bottle of bloodlust suppressants. They were almost empty. He knew he needed to get more, but that required money. Money he didn't have.

Sighing for a third time he reached out for his cell phone and searched through his contact list to call Kaito to see if he could get in any extra shifts at work.

"That's right. I have bigger problems to worry about than Kaname Kuran."

* * *

Kaname was walking through the halls with a polite forced smile etched on his delicate face. School had already finished and he was making his way to the Student Council Room for their daily meeting. He gave a slight nod to some of the girls who practically through themselves at him but it took all his self control to keep his composure instead of bolting to the SC room like he was dying to do.

Finally making it into the room. He inwardly sighed before making his way to his seat at the head of the table.

The council had already assembled and were waiting patiently for Kaname to be seated before murmuring their formal "Kaname-sama" and then getting down to business.

3 hours later they had finalized most of the plans and tasks for the school festival. All what was left was for all the classes to come up with activities to host. Breathing a sigh of relief, the last thing they had to discuss was the curfew problem.

"Well as far as I'm aware they weren't any problems last night since Akatsuki increased the security. Were any of you aware of any problems?" Takuma asked.

Everyone shook their heads while Kaname suppressed a smirk. Takuma looked at Kaname questionably for a second and Kaname cursed himself for being too obvious. He normally could hold a perfect façade but Takuma knew him long enough to tell when Kaname was lying or hiding something. Takuma had opened his mouth to question him but Kaname swiftly changed the subject.

"Since we're all finished for the day and worked through lunch, why don't we all go out to eat? My treat of course." Kaname said smoothly.

Aido beaming at the idea excitedly started blabbering about a New Restaurant he had heard about called _Mario's. _The others excitedly agreed and the Council hurriedly exited the room hoping to avoid the mobs of fan girls.

* * *

Zero sneezed again and then sniffled a few times. He hoped he wasn't coming down with a cold.

"Damn pureblood. It's his fault for keeping me out in the rain last night!" Zero sniffled before sneezing again.

Granted it was technically his fault for not bringing an umbrella, and walking back in the rain, but he felt much better just blaming Kaname. Yawning, he checked his watch for the umpteenth time. He was feeling more tired than usual from his cold and he really couldn't wait for his shift to finish.

The door bell chimed loudly indicating new customers, and as a flustered Kaito approached him he figured it some high class nobles or a high paying group.

"Zero. Listen, we have a large group of 7 nobles. They're all wearing uniforms from that fancy school so don't mess this up! With any luck they'll be regular customers and bring in lots of business so make sure you're good to them. You'll probable might get a nice tip."

Zero nodded distractedly, but wasn't really paying attention. He had heard this speech before, whenever a high paying customer came in. Sighing, he decided he better just get it over with.

He started making his way over there but froze when he heard a familiar voice. His blood ran cold as he recognized who it belonged to; the cause of all his nightmares, Kaname Kuran. And what's worse, the entire student council was there!

"I'm so screwed!" He exclaimed worriedly.

He had half a thought to turn around and beg Kaito for someone else to serve that table but before he could move his eyes locked with Kaname's.

He would have assumed Kaname was purposely stalking Zero, but the look of surprise on Kaname's face confirmed that it really was just a bad coincidence. This only further annoyed Zero.

Filled with the utmost dread, Zero inhaled a sharp breath before stomping over to the table with his trade mark scowl.

As soon as he walked over there the table fell silent. They looked beyond shocked that Zero was standing there. This only infuriated Zero more.

"_Damn rich blood suckers acting all surprised. What, they've never seen a vampire working before?! Hmph. Probably never worked a day in their lives." _He thought angrily.

Breathing deeply and reminding himself he'd dealt with worse before. He managed to ground out through tightly clenched teeth "Can. I. Help. You."

"Why Kiryu-kun, I never knew you worked here!" Said Takuma cheerfully trying to break the tension.

Zero just nodded stiffly before raising an eyebrow and looking back down at the note pad he was holding indicating he didn't want to make small talk, he just wanted them to order.

All the while, Zero refused to make contact with Kaname. He was still nervous about the conversation he had had with him the night before, and was worried if he looked at him all he would be able to think about was his nightmare.

Aido was the first to snap out of it and suddenly had devious smile painted on his face, obviously delighted that Zero would be forced to serve them.

"Well, well well. a D serving us higher ups. How fitting. Now listen up you better listen closely because I'm only going to say my order once and you better not mess it up or I'll just have to take it up with the manager…"

Zero clenched his fist and reminded himself that once his shift was over there was nothing stopping him from knocking Aido out. Satisfied with the thought, Zero somehow managed to get through all the orders.

...

20 minutes later and Zero was ready to kill every single one of them! Aido had changed his order 3 times, Ruka had complained that he brought her the wrong drink since she wanted diet even though she had never asked for diet, Kain and Shiki had huge appetites and had Zero running back and forth from the kitchen brining everything out, Rima kept asking for substitutions since she didn't want to eat anything with too many calories, and Takuma (although not on purpose) had accidently knocked over his order all over the floor which Zero had tot hen clean up and order him another dish!

Surprisingly enough the only person not causing Zero any trouble was Kaname. Zero was sure Kaname would have taken this opportunity to humiliate Zero even more, but he was finding himself actually grateful that his order was simple. He had asked for the house special (Which had been some type of pasta) and ordered plain water to drink with his blood tablets.

He didn't flirt with Zero like he normally did, (which would have just distracted him and made him make more mistakes) or try to get him more flustered than he already was. In fact he even got Aido to stop changing his order on the third try!

Zero wasn't sure why Kaname was being so nice to him all of a sudden, and was worried it was all some ploy to get him to join the Council, or worse, to butter him up before asking him for that favor, but either way Zero decided he might as well enjoy it while it lasted and not ask questions.

* * *

After what seemed like endless hours of torture, the group finally left. Bidding an awkward "I'll see you around."

Sighing in relief, Zero wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his sleeve before picking up the bill to make sure they had paid for everything. He had a feeling Kaname would leave him a good tip, but he was honestly surprised on how generous it was.

His pride didn't want to accept it, it felt like Kaname was just trying to impress him or buy his affection, but the rational part of his mind reminded him how much he desperately needed the money.

Finally, Zero decided to just accept the cash, it's not like Kaname didn't have enough to go around. Besides, after putting up with the hell which was the council, he felt as if he certainly deserved it!

Slipping the bills into his pocket, Zero turned on his heel to get a rag to wipe up the table for the next customers but almost crashed right into Kaname!

"W-What are you doing here Kuran? Didn't have enough fun with me with all the orders?"

Kaname shook his head with a slightly sad glint in his eyes.

"Not at all, actually I'm here to apologize for their immature behavior."

"Che. Like I give a damn about them or their behavior." Zero growled.

Kaname looked at him with an unreadable expression, but said nothing in reply. Just when Zero was about to break the awkward silence, Kaname reached up and lightly pressed the back of his hand on Zero's cheek.

"You're so flushed, are you feeling alright from being out in the rain last night?"

Zero knocked his hand off his face and breathed heavily. Zero had desperately been trying to think of everything BUT last night, and Kaname had gone and brought it up! Not only that but the physical contact was not helping him forget his nightmare.

"I'm fine." Grumbled Zero

"Oh? So then you're flushed because of my presence! I'm flattered. You are simply too cute when you blush." Kaname said with a flirtacious wink.

This only made Zero turn a darker shade of red. Partly about from what Kaname had said, and partly from anger.

"I'm guessing this is where you have been sneaking off to then?" Kaname continued as if he didn't notice Zero's reaction.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." He snapped.

"Well, of course it's not against the rules to get a job…however if you work late and don't make it back past curfew…well, then it becomes my business." He said in a flirty tone. As he leaned in closer towards him.

Zero was almost glad that Kaname was back to "normal" a flirty Kaname he was used to, but when Kaname was "nice" like he had been earlier, well that's when he's not sure what to think.

Instead of answering, Zero simply pushed past Kaname and stalked through the "employee only" doors

Once there he realized he was feeling really tired. More than tired, more like exhausted. His head pounded and he lightly shivered as it felt several degrees colder. "Maybe I really am sick." He said while letting loose a few hard coughs that had been tickling his throat for a while.

He closed his eyes for a second to stop the room from spinning and stumbled backwards into a pair of strong arms that securely wrapped around his waist holding him steady.

"You know you can't hide things from me Kitten." Whispered a voice as a warm breath blew against his neck.

Zero felt too tired to move out of the arms that fit so comfortably around him. And barely registered the fact that a hand was pressed against his feverish forehead.

"Tsk. Tsk. You never take care of yourself do you?"

This earned a growl from Zero. If only Kaname knew how close to the truth that statement was.

"How'd you know?"

"Please. You arms were shaking so bad you could barely hold up the tray when you brought out our food. And as much as I love making you blush, I can tell the difference from when it's caused by a fever."

Zero tried un-successfully to push out of Kaname's arms.

"You know this is employees only right?" he snapped out irritably trying to change the subject.

"Hmm, I suppose, but I know you're not going to tell anybody" Kaname replied whispering so close that Zero felt soft lips briefly touch his ear.

"what makes you so sure?" Whispered Zero desperately wishing that Kaname would think his shudder was from the cold and not from the strange feeling he was getting from feeling Kaname's lips so close to his face.

"Call it pureblood intuition. Now come my little kitten, let's take you home." Kaname said before picking Zero up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"KURAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I STILL HAVE WORK!" Zero gasped. Feeling whatever moment he and Kaname had been having come to a close.

"Now now Kitten, draw in the claws would you? I'll simply explain to your manger that you are just too sick to work. After all, you really shouldn't push yourself when you're feeling ill." Kaname scolded.

"Hmph. This is nothing. I've been through way worse." Mumbled Zero to himself.

Kaname still heard him and raised an eye brow but decided to wait to question him about what he meant later.

Strolling out of the room with a kicking and struggling Zero in tow, Kaname calmly walked over to one of the waiters and asked to speak to the manger.

"Kaname. Put. Me. Down." Zero whispered menacingly summoning his coldest and harshest glare.

When Kaname ignored him, Zero realized that to no avail would he be getting down any time soon. At this point Zero would rather leave and get in trouble from Kaito then have him, (or anyone else for that matter) see him humiliated like this.

Zero clenched his fists so tightly he almost drew blood. He was about to hate himself for what he was going to do.

"Kaname." He forced out sweetly. (Well as "sweet" as Zero could be when dangling upside down and having a nice view of a certain purebloods firm bum.)

"Let's just leave, I'll explain to Kaito my absence later, just, Let's go."

Kaname smiled broadly secretly relishing in the fact that this was the first time Zero was calling him by his first name.

"Of course Kitten." He practically purred. Before turning around and exiting the restaurant leaving a baffled waitress behind.

* * *

_**Next chapter, Zero gets brought to Kaname's room! What will happen when the two finally get some alone time? Will confessions be made, or will they just try to kill each other? Lol! Well you will have to stay tuned to find out! ;)**_

_**Also, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out while all my other stories got updates first. That's probably because I have so many plans for this, and this story will probably be much longer than all the other ones I'm currently writing so please be patient! :] xoxo!**_

_**As always, thank you so much for the amazing response of all those who viewed, favoured, and followed! Love you all!**_

_**Special shout out to those who reviewed! You guys are the best and are truly my inspiration to get my chapters out sooner! :D**_

_******All responses to my lovely reviews is on the new REVIEWERS PAGE! So go check it out if you're looking for my reply! xoxo :]**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Delinquent and the Prince**

_**Chapter 5 – the Prince's Room**_

* * *

Much to Zero's dismay, Kaname continued to carry Zero strung out over one shoulder, completely un affected by all the strange looks they were getting from passer-by's.

"Kanameee. Seriously, put me down! I'm getting dizzy!" Groaned Zero. (He had given up on the kicking and punching when he realized it was getting him nowhere.)

"Oh! Well Zero why didn't you say so!" Kaname said smiling.

For a second Zero thought Kaname was actually going to let him walk himself and have the humiliation be over, but he was sadly mistaken when Kaname held Zero bridal-style instead.

"There. Better?"

"NO." Growled out Zero.

"Now now Kitten. You are sick. What kind of person would I be if I simply let you walk home?"

"A normal one!" Rebutled Zero.

But it didn't have as much anger as he wanted it to. By now Zero was tired, and he loathed to admit that he felt surprisingly comfortable nestled between Kaname's strong arms.

Turning around he pressed his face against Kaname's strong chest.

Although he couldn't see it, Zero could just imagine the raised eyebrow and smirking expression Kaname would be wearing right now.

"Shut up. I just don't want to people to see my face." Mumbled Zero.

"Sure kitten, whatever you say."

Zero rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Instead he let Kaname's unique scent wash over him as he unconsciously buried his face deeper into his shirt.

He wasn't sure if he was simply distracted or if Kaname had used his pureblood speed, but the next thing he knew he was being gently put down on a soft bed.

Zero stretched out on the bed not wanting to open his eyes yet. Before practically melting into the mattress. He didn't imagine his bed ever being this soft! Or his sheets this silky!

"_Wait a minute…Silky?"_

Shooting up from the bed and having his eyes wide open Zero quickly took in the surroundings of the bed.

"Kuran. What the hell. This is not my bed!"

Kaname simply smiled as he sat on the edge of the large King sized bed.

"Good observation. It's mine."

"And what is it doing here?!" Growled Zero.

Kaname just chuckled. "Well seeing as we're in my room, I believe it's in its rightful place."

Zero just paled. How had he not realized they were in Kaname's room and not his own?!

"_I must be sicker than I thought if I didn't notice it…." _He told himself.

"_Yea, orrr, you were just distracted by the view of the lovely vampire in front of you."_ Said a nagging voice inside his head.

"_SHUT UP!"_ Zero told himself before blushing scarlet on what the voice had said.

"Zero?" Kaname asked softly drawing the attention back to him.

"What are we doing in your room?" Zero asked quietly as images from his past nightmare flickered through his head_._

"_But was it really a nightmare? Seemed to me like you enjoyed it…"_ Said that little voice again.

Zero mentally scoffed and then focused back on Kaname for his reply.

"Well, you are as stubborn as you are sick. This way I can be sure you'll be taking care of yourself. That, and the fact that I wanted to talk to you."

Zero sighed loudly as he started getting agitated again. "If this is about the stupid student council I AM NOT JOINING!"

Kaname just looked at him amused again. "It's not about the council. I merely want to ask you something. And since I've been so good at keeping your little secret last night, the least you can do is answer honestly."

Zero didn't like where this was going but with the way Kaname was looking at him he had a feeling he had no choice.

"_If only I had my bloody Rose with me, I could shoot this pureblood and be done with it!" _He thought to himself before huffing and nodding his head in agreement.

Kaname smirked smugly.

"Very well, what did you mean at the restaurant when you said you've been through much worse?"

Zero froze.

"_Shit! I didn't think he'd pick up on that! There's no way I want him to find out the pills haven't been working and I've been forced into blood lust!"_

Thinking quickly Zero thought of an accurate lie.

"I was referring to the night my family was murdered. Anything else?" He asked coldly while glaring at Kaname, daring him to say otherwise.

Kaname stiffened, it obviously wasn't the response he had been thinking of getting.

Zero knew purebloods could tell when other vampires were lying, but he had a feeling Kaname would be too polite to call him out on it when his lie was something he clearly had difficulty talking about.

Sure enough Kaname gave him a calculating look before saying

"I see, my apologies for bringing up such tragic memories."

Zero just nodded gruffly.

"Well, then the only other thing I want to know is why you want to have that job so badly. I highly doubt Cross doesn't provide you with a sufficient amount of money. And after seeing the way customers can treat you, well surely you don't work there out of enjoyment…so why do you do it?"

Zero again was at a loss for words! How could he possibly give an accurate answer without spilling everything! After an awkward pause, Zero finally settled on saying a half-truth.

"Well unlike some people, I'm not ungrateful for what Cross has done for me. I don't like asking him for money, there are some things I like to buy knowing I spent it with my own hard-earned cash."

"Oh? And what are these items that you like getting with your 'hard earned cash'?"

"Damn! I walked right into that one." Zero thought angrily.

"Presents." Zero blurted out in reply.

Kaname simply looked at him.

"Why are you lying? What is it you're hiding?" Kaname asked softly, curiosity burning in his eyes.

Zero did the only thing he could do…keep quiet. Unfortunately, this only intrigued the pureblood even more.

"Keeping silent hmm? Well let's see if I can…convince you otherwise." He whispered seductively as he gently pushed Zero down on the bed so that he was lying on his back with Kaname over top of him.

"K-Kuran! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Yelled Zero wildly feeling panicked, yet slightly aroused. Zero was almost sure he was having a déjà-vu from his dream.

Kaname simply took hold of both Zero's wrists and held them tightly over Zero's head as he leaned closer over him so that he was inching away from his face.

"Do you feel inclined to tell me now?"

Zero's eyes were wide with shock. As Kaname leaned his face closer so that his lips were right beside his ear.

"You're so tense Zero…I know just what would make you relax…"

Using his pureblood strength, Kaname suddenly flipped Zero so that he was now lying on his stomach.

"Oh god!" Thought Zero frozen in fear and…anticipation? Zero wasn't sure what his feelings were, but as he shut his eyes tight, one thing he was expecting Kaname to follow through with that happened in his dream.

The last thing he thought would happen would Kaname letting go of his wrists and gently move his hands to his shoulders to give him a…

"MASSAGE?!"

Gasped Zero dumbly as shot his eyes open again.

"Of course. You're so tense Zero. Plus you're sick, just relax…Why, what were you expecting?" Asked Kaname with a sparkle in his eyes.

Zero growled! _"That damn pureblood was messing with me the whole time!"_

"If you can think of something else we could do that will help you relax, I can happily oblige…" Kaname said with a wink even though he knew Zero couldn't see it since his head was facing down.

"NO! A Massage is fine thank you." Zero said stiffly.

Kaname just chuckled before gently moving his hands in soothing motions over Zero's back and shoulder. Zero didn't want to admit it but the massage was heaven. He found himself relaxing deeper and deeper into the warm bed.

"You're still tense over something the massage won't be able to fix…what is it that's causing you so much stress?" Kaname asked gently. His calm melodious voice ringing softly in Zero's ears.

He wasn't sure if it was Kaname's gentle hands, or if the vampire was using some sort of pureblood mind-power but Zero suddenly felt like getting everything off his chest and telling Kaname everything.

Kaname continued to watch as Zero's face slowly lost its scowl and became peaceful and relaxed as the massage continued. Once He was sure Zero was sated and calm, Kaname used some of his pureblood manipulation to ask Zero what was causing him the stress.

He knew he really shouldn't use his powers on Zero that way, but he was only doing it because he was honestly worried. He was rewarded with his answer when Zero softly started mumbling.

"I don't want anyone to know….don't…want…anyone to worry…"

"But worry about what Zero?" Kaname asked calmly.

Kaname frowned when he got no response. He was sure Zero was well under his voice command and shouldn't be holding any secrets back.

He slowly stopped the massage and looked at Zero to see the hunter's eyes closed, and his face relaxed in sleep as he breathed deeply and evenly.

Kaname sighed that it didn't work but then couldn't help but smile at the sight of the schools delinquent sleeping so peacefully.

"_Looks like my little kitten has fallen asleep on me. Well, he was sick, so I hope he gets the rest he needs."_

Running his fingers through Zero's silky soft strands a few times, Kaname wasn't sure why exactly he did it, but he found himself leaning down and giving a light kiss on the back of Zero's head before turning off the lights and exiting the room.

* * *

_**Heehee, bet you all were thinking some lemon was about to happen weren't you?! ;)**_

_**Sorry to disappoint… but don't worry, it'll happen! just not yet. :S ;)**_

_**Hopefully some of the fluff makes up for it. :P**_

_**As always, a big thank you to all those who viewed, favourited, and followed! :D Special shout out to all you awesome people who reviewed! :D love yaaa!**_

**Also please check out the brand new REVIEWERS PAGE for direct replies to all your comments starting wayy back from chapter one all the way to now! :D**

_**^ I just think it will be bit easier to keep all the replies in one place instead of taking up space at the bottom of every chapter :]**_

_**And with this update, my mission is complete of updating all my stories before my move tomorrow! :D**_

_**Just letting you all know I have no idea when the internet will be set up :S But hopefully these updates will be satisfying until I can get my laptop up and running again. :]**_

_**I promise I'll try my best to update soon though, so bear with me! Xoxo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Delinquent and the Prince**

_**Chapter 6- Game On**_

* * *

Kaname had stared at Zero's peaceful sleeping face perfectly relaxed in sleep for a few more moments before he swiftly left the room.

The reason being he was starting to have a small "problem" and he if he stayed any longer, he would need to take a cold shower immediately.

Once he was alone, he decided to mull over his new found "feelings" for the silver head. Sure he had always loved teasing him; it was all like a game to him. But lately, he had been having other types of "feelings" such as the urge he got earlier to kiss the top of his hair. Not only that, but he wasn't sure why he cared so much about Zero's reason for having a job. If it was on his own time and didn't interfere with any rules, then why should it matter to him what he did? But the problem was it did matter. And Kaname was finding himself actually worrying about the ex-hunter more and more.

Needless to say, He just couldn't get Zero out of his mind.

Which of course, was nothing new. Kaname had long since realized his thoughts had been consumed with Zero ever since the first day he met him.

It was with this thought in mind, and a loud sigh that Kaname came to a startling conclusion. He realized he could no longer deny the fact that he was attracted to Zero Kiryu.

Surprisingly, he felt calm after his little revelation. After all, physical attraction was something he could easily understand; it was the stronger feelings that Kaname was never good at.

So with a smile, he decided on what to do about his new found conclusion.

"_Because, surely, on some level Zero must be attracted to me too."_

Smirking to himself, he tried to figure out what this meant. He cringed at the very thought of what would happen if anyone found out, but then chuckled to himself when he thought about how much worse it would be for Zero if someone found out.

And just like that, a cunning smile broke out on his face. Because the more he thought about it, the more he decided he could use this to his advantage to achieve his goal from the very beginning; to get Zero to join the Student Council.

"Yes that's right. I need to stop worrying so much about Zero and focus back on my original plan. I will use this bothersome attraction to my advantage, and any other lingering feelings of 'caring' and compassion' will just go away if I ignore them."

* * *

Zero was just starting to wake up. He nuzzled his face into the pillow and smiled softly to himself loving the light scent of cinnamon he got. His head still had this warm fuzzy feeling, and it took him a few moments to remember why his bed didn't normally feel this good.

With a start, he jolted up in bed when he finally remembered he was in Kaname's room!

He stumbled out of bed but then realized that was a bad idea when a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"_Damn. Looks like I'm still sick."_ He thought with a huff.

He tried to remember when he had fallen asleep, and decided it must've been during the massage since the last thing he could remember was a pair of warm strong hands and nimble fingers making him feel like heaven. He then realized with a shock that right before he was about to fall asleep, he had been about to tell Kaname everything about his bloodlust!

"_What. The. Hell."_ He thought angrily.

Cursing himself for letting his guard down around a pureblood, he angrily made his way to the door, ready to give Kaname a piece of his mind.

He flung open the door and almost crashed headfirst into the very person he was looking for.

"Kuran." Zero growled out darkly.

Kaname seemed immune to Zero's anger and merely gave a smile.

"Kitten! I see you're awake. I was just bringing you some soup. Are you feeling better?"

Zero tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered at the nickname, or the slightly touched feeling he was getting at the thought that Kaname cared enough to bring him soup.

Instead he had to remind himself how angry he was and tried to channel that anger and direct it straight at the pureblood.

"Feh. It's probably poisoned." Spat Zero as his eyes narrowed accusingly at the soup.

"And may I ask what exactly has gotten you so wound up my dear kitten?" Kaname asked amused.

"You used your pureblood manipulation on me! Or at least you tried to!" Zero seethed. Needless to say, he was beyond pissed.

Kaname momentarily blanched. He had forgotten about that small detail. He internally sighed; this wasn't exactly the mood he wanted to have Zero in when he would give him his proposition.

"_But then again, perhaps I could use Zero's anger to my advantage."_

Zero just continued not caring about Kaname's silence

"I told you I was fine, and I obviously didn't want to talk about it, (let alone with you) but you just couldn't take that could you?! NO! Because you're Kaname fucking Kuran! And you have to know EVERYTHING even when it has NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! So do me a favor and stay the hell out of my business!" Zero yelled angrily.

He panted heavily after his rant and Kaname merely waited for him to catch his breath.

"I-I can't believe I was actually starting to think you were a half decent guy…"

Zero mumbled to himself.

Kaname still heard, and instantly felt bad for what he did. He refused to regret it though, because purebloods do not regret. But he did wish that he could have handled it differently.

Zero suddenly looked up eyes practically glowing with anger.

"Obviously I was wrong! How anyone would fall for an arrogant prick like you I have no idea!"

Kaname blinked before wearing a seductive smirk, obviously catching something in that sentence that Zero didn't mean to put out.

"Zeroooo, are you saying you were starting to fall for me?"

"WHAT?! NO! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying!? Who the hell would fall for you?!" Snapped Zero loudly hoping to cover the slight blush on his cheeks.

This only made Kaname smile even more.

"Really? Because I'm certain you find me attractive, as I do; you. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you fall for me before the year is up."

Zero scoffed. He had no idea how the topic got changed to his conversation, but he wasn't planning on backing down.

"You're more delusional than usual vampire, if you actually think that would happen." He said pointedly.

"Really? Then why don't we make this interesting, if I make you mine before the end of the year, you join the student council. Agreed?"

Zero paused for a second.

"_I knew it! Kaname must have been planning this all along! That sneaky bastard just wants me to join that stupid Council!"_

Kaname however, interpreted Zero's pause as reconsideration.

"Oh, are we thinking it over? You must not be as sure as you thought that you'd be able to resist my charm. Not that I'm surprised. I am a pureblood after all, while you're merely a level D. It's perfectly natural for you to be attracted to someone of higher power." Kaname said, knowing that pushing Zero's buttons or jabbing at his pride would be the last shove Zero would need to agree.

Sure enough Zero snapped.

"That's it! You and your damn arrogance needs to be taken down a peg or two! Not everyone worships the ground you walk on! I'll take stupid bet, but when I win, (which I will!) You never are to mention that stupid student council again! Hell, you aren't even to ever speak to me again! You will make yourself scarce so that I never have to see your face unless absolute necessary! Are we clear?!"

The Ex-hunter demanding an answer from the pureblood sent shivers down his spine. This was why he was so intrigued by Zero in the first place, he didn't care about Kaname status, he treated everyone the same.

To his dismay, Kaname felt the heat flowing to his nether regions, just by watching Zero's display of anger. Kaname decided it would be best to finish this conversation quickly so he could leave before he got anymore aroused.

"Very well. I agree. But I'm letting you know now Zero that purebloods take a vampire's promises very seriously. We do not go back on our word, and we expect the vampire we made it with to not go back on theirs either." Here, Kaname gave Zero a hard look.

Zero (if it was possible) scowled even more.

"I'm not going to go back on my work you damn bloodsucker! I'm not a coward."

"Good, then it's settled. Before the end of the year…" At this point Kaname moved closer to Zero so their faces were inches apart and leaned in close enough to whisper "you will be mine."

Zero was unable to control his shudder as Kaname gently brushed his leg against Zero's groin. Before pulling back quickly. And then it was as if the past conversation never happened and Kaname was all normal again.

He handed Zero the tray of soup that he had brought with him in the first place (that was surprisingly still hot) and said "Well kitten, I do hope you feel better soon."

Zero; too stunned at the sudden change in demeanor dazedly grabbed the tray and walked back to his own room lost in thought.

When he finally made it back to his own bed, it was like the rational part of his brain that had been switched off this whole time whirred back to life.

"_What just happened? Did I just agree to let Kaname try to…seduce me all year?! And wait a minute…hold up, did he… did he admit to him being attracted to me!?"_

Zero let out a groan as he flung one arm over his eyes as if to shield him for the inevitable that was sure to come.

"What did I just get myself into…?"

* * *

_**And the plot thickens…so do you think Kaname will be able to seduce Zero **__**without**__** lettings his feelings for him get in the way?**__**Ha! I doubt it. ;P But, we shall see…**_

_**Sorry it took so long to finally get this chappie out, but now that I'm all moved into my dorm room and have had time to get used to the new hectic school schedule, updates should hopefully be happening a lot faster. :]**_

_**As always, a big thank you to all those who viewed, favourited, and followed! :D Special shout out to all you awesome people who reviewed! :D love yaaa!**_

_**Speaking of, the REVIEWERS PAGE has been updated, so you can find replies to all my lovely reviews there. :)**_

_**Ps: updates for ALL my stories should be happening shortly so check back soon! ;)**_

_**Until next time! Xoxo!**_


	7. REVIEWERS PAGE

**The Delinquent and the Prince REVIEWERS PAGE!**

_**So I figured it must get kind of annoying having all the replies to my reviews taking up space at the bottom of every chapter :S I would just PM everyone back, but a lot of ppl have disabled their PM's or send me PM messages that are separate from their comment/ review. That being said, I decided to make this the official response page to all my lovely reviews. :D I will update this along with every chapter so check back often to see that I replied or at least mentioned each and every one of you. :)**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL! Your encouraging comments have truly been my inspiration to keep writing throughout his whole thing and I can't thank you enough! *GIVES GIANT HUG!* :D**_

_**Btw, The reviews start from oldest and move down to most recent, so if you are looking for the most recent reply to your review it will be at towards the bottom of the page so just scroll down please. :]**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

SakuraXChiyoko **– Haha! I'm glad you like it!  
That's a great idea! Ha, a drunk and flustered Zero is definitely something I can see happening! :P **

**Hmm, I'm not sure yet, but whenever I pair up all the boys and the girls are the only ones left, sometimes I think Yuri just sounds like a better option than putting in an OC so maybeee! ;)**

**But KaZe will definitely always be the main focus. ;) **

**Aha, yeaa I know they both have their similarities but I just figured that the 2 stories would go completely different ways if one has vampires and one does not. But I'm glad you like them both! :D That's so true, hopefully our Kaname won't take it too far, but you never know when it comes to him! You're never a bother, please continue reading and thanks for the lovely review! :)**

* * *

ben4kevin **– LOL! I think you just might be right! ;)**

* * *

KyouyaxCloud **– Why thank you, glad you like it! And Yes, I think he does. ;)**

* * *

TearfullPixie **– Thank you! :]**

* * *

wawatvxq **– I'm glad you like it! The next update may be for my other story, but I promise to try and update this one again soon! :]**

* * *

TheSatanicNightmare **–Haha! That would be totally funny! I'll have to see if I can somehow squeeze a drunk Zero in at some point in this story! ;)  
And yea exactly! :] Glad you understand!**

**Yesss, I'm glad you notice the differences! :]  
Loool! Well, hopefully he won't go that far, but some kinkiness in a public place could always be fun! ;P**

**Thank you so much hun!**

* * *

KawaiiKD **– Thank you! :D and sorry this update took a little longer than the others :S**

* * *

KyouyaxCloud **- Haha, soo true! And haha, that's a good idea! You may be right but you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**And lol yes he is! But don't worry, he'll come around soon. ;)**

* * *

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper **– LOL!**

* * *

rosaikibu **–Thank you! :]**

* * *

ben4kevin **- Hehe, thanks! It like came out of nowhere, but I decided it just seemed to fit :P**

* * *

God-d-e-ss Eternity **- Heehee I do too! :P Why thank you! :]**

* * *

bloody child **– LOL! Sooo true! :P and haha, I know right?!**

* * *

TearfullPixie **– Thanks! :]**

* * *

iBunnyxD **– Aw, why thank you! :]**

* * *

w **– Thanks!**

* * *

irmina **– Haha, thank you! :]**

* * *

Taylor **– Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :]**

* * *

kanamexzero fan **– Thanks!**

* * *

hotxhotguy – **sorry for the wait! :[ I'll try and update sooner next time!**

* * *

neko1998 **– thanks! And haha, we all love our seductive Kaname! ;) Yes, I will try and update soon!**

* * *

TheBloodyDays **– Aww, thank you so much! :D**

_**Thanks so much for all the encouraging comments! *gives big hug!**_

* * *

ben4kevin **– thanks! :] Lol. I'm not sure if you still think so, but I try my best. :]**

* * *

TearfullPixie **– Aww, thank you!**

* * *

KyouyaxCloud **– Haha! Well you certainly had a good idea about the bridal style! ;)**

* * *

irmina **– Heehee! I think they're cute too! *Sigh* if only Zero's dream did come true…haha they were so close! :P**

* * *

rosaikibu **– Aw thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying!**

**I want them to confess too! But They're both too stubborn! :(**

* * *

iBunnyxD **– Aw thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Don't kill me about the almost-lemon! :( :P It just wasn't the right time, they need to confess first! :P**

* * *

kanamexzero fan **– haha, I do too! But I'll see what I can do about adding some taking care of Zero fluff in the next chapter :)**

* * *

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper **– LOOOL! You and me both! ;)**

* * *

MidnightFunhouse** – Haha, sorry about that! But I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Hopefully this update helps! :]**

* * *

Lead – **Thank you! And I'll try my best! :]**

* * *

bloody child **– haha! Glad you think so, and thanks! :)**

* * *

KyouyaxCloud **– LOL, well I'm sure he would have if poor innocent Zero didn't turn him on so much ;)**

* * *

Bitterness11**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it :]**

* * *

rosaikibu **– Awww, I know right?! Haha, I'm glad you think it's as cute as I do! :P  
And great idea, I'll have to keep that in mind for next time! ;)**

* * *

neko1998 **– thank youu, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! :) **

**and yess, that is sure to cause some drama! Especially with this new bet in the making! ;)**

* * *

ben4kevin **- sorry for the long wait, but im glad you're still reading :)**

* * *

TearfullPixie** – aww, why thank you! :]**

* * *

Kekeh******- I'm flattered that I'm on your list of favorites! Thank you, and im sorry for the long wait, but I promise to try and update sooner next time :]**  



End file.
